Super Danganronpa: Nintendo Edition
by MarioFan3000
Summary: Danganronpa, but with Nintendo characters. Follow your favourite video game stars as they participate in Monokumas highly anticipated game of mutual killing! Killing someone spawns a class trial. If the culprit is caught, they alone receive "punishment", where they are executed. If the culprit is incorrectly determined, everyone else receives a punishment and gets executed!


**Super Danganronpa****: ****Nintendo Edition**

**MarioFan3000**

**Chapter 1****:**_ The Beginning Of Our End_

**?:** "S-She's waking up!"

I heard a female voice, but I couldn't see a thing. My vision was pure black, my head pounding. Eventually, my vision started to return. It was blurry at first, but eventually I could see the fuzzy silhouette of a blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress, a golden crown embedded with rubies and sapphires on her head. The unbelievable sight caused my eyes to widen, which must of startled her -considering her blue eyes did the same.

**?: **"W-Whoa, are you alright? You seemed startled."

She gave a pleasant smile, tilting her head as she looked at me with closed eyes.

**Peach: **"I'm Peach Toadstool. It's nice to meet you."

**PEACH TOADSTOOL -Ultimate Princess; Mario Franchise-**

_"Princess Peach? THE Princess Peach? Like, from the Mario games? Is this some kind of joke?"_

Thoughts of utter confusion raced through my head as I surveyed the area. But that only added to the madness. I saw more and more familiar faces as I looked around. All from video games I spent my whole life playing. Mario was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded.

**Mario: **"Tch, looks like she's finally up. And pretty confused looking, too."

**MARIO -Ultimate Hero; Eponymous Nintendo Legend-**

_"He's a bit more rude than I imagined..."_

_"G-Gack! Th-thats not important right now! I mean, MARIO himself is standing right before my eyes!"_

In my peripheral vision I saw everyones favourite little brother standing in a cowardly manner.

**Luigi: **"G-Gee bro, can you really blame her? I-I mean, we don't even know where we are!"

**LUIGI -Ultimate Player 2; Mario Franchise-**

_"Don't know where we are?"_

I took a minute to survey the surroundings, directing my focus away from the other Nintendo characters for just a minute. Hardwood floors, very spacious -and banners hanging from the rafters near a stage with what appeared to be some sort of black and white school crest etched on it's front. There was no doubt, we were in a gym. The muscular racer I recall from my super nintendo days scoffed as he folded his beefy arms.

**Captain Falcon: **"Do you wimps even lift? This is obviously a gymnasium!"

**CAPTAIN FALCON -Ultimate Racer; F-Zero Franchise-**

I heard the flick of a lighter as a familiar espionage specialist started to speak with a cigarette in his mouth.

**Snake: **"Cool it, meat head. 95% of us knew that already."

**SOLID SNAKE -Ultimate Espionage Specialist; Metal Gear Franchise-**

**Captain Falcon: **"'EY, SHATTUP THERE SMOKEY! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!"

**Zelda: **"Silence, you fool. What could would it do for us to fight at a time like this?"

**PRINCESS ZELDA -Ultimate Wisdom; Legend of Zelda Franchise-**

_"Z-Zelda, was here too? C-Could that mean..."_

Right on cue, possibly my most favourite video game character spoke next, his arms folded with confidence.

**Link: **"She's right. Keep it together and lets face this situation as one!"

**LINK -Ultimate Time; Legend of Zelda Franchise-**

I squealed on the top of my lungs like a fangirl, not caring that a mass of people was around me.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

That seemed to catch Link off guard, the hero of time taking a step back with a slightly disturbed expression.

**Link: **"H-Hrk!"

**Little Mac: **"Ugh, someone shut that bitch up before I knock my own lights out! Jesus!"

**LITTLE MAC -Ultimate Boxer; Punchout! Franchise-**

_"Ouch! What a jackass! ...Oh well, he's overrated anyway. Not that I could tell him that to his face, though."_

Then I heard that classic, annoying voice I remember hearing from my nintendo gamecube. Wario was holding onto his fat belly as he looked at me with his stupid grin, his head tilted.

**Wario: **"Is that anyway to talk to this lovely young lady? BWAHAHA! Well, lovely might be a bit of a compliment. She's pretty damn average."

**WARIO -Ultimate Glutton; Mario/Warioware Franchise-**

_"A-Average? Well... I guess I can't really argue that. I am pretty average. Average height, average weight, plain brown hair that reaches a bit past my shoulders, brown eyes, skin thats not pale nor tanned... I was wearing a black hoodie with a 1-Up on it's front, the words "Life of the Party Since 1985" surrounding it. I had dark blue skinny jeans and black converse on my feet. Nothing about me was really outstanding. Average grades, average interests... pretty damn average."_

**Wii Fit Trainer: **"OI! No pickin' on the new girl, ya hear?"

**WII FIT TRAINER -Ultimate Trainer; Wii Fit Franchise-**

**Mario: **"How is she any more new than the rest of us? We all showed up here at the same time didn't we?"

The lot of them continued to bicker for a bit, but I had my eyes focused on a particular villain, who was standing off in the nearby distance with folded arms. He looked into my eyes with his own dark ones, his expression calm. It sent a chill down my spine.

**Ganondorf: **"..."

**GANONDORF -Ultimate Evil; Legend of Zelda Franchise-**

A strange laugh from a nearby Toad broke me out of my trance.

**Toadbert: **"A-hyuk-de-hyuk-hyuk! Nice ta meetcha, new girl! I'm Toadbert!"

**TOADBERT -Ultimate Nerd; Mario Franchise-**

**Toadbert: **"I'm not really one for sports and such, so I don't really feel comfortable being here in this gym. But I'm pretty handy with computers!"

**Captain Falcon: **"To be uncomfortable in a gym... IS TO BE A WEAKLING!"

**Little Mac: **"Both of you shut up already... God, where the hell are we anyway? A school?"

**?: **"I-It seems like..."

**Wii Fit Trainer: **"Eh? Did you say something?"

"Wasn't me..."

**?: **"Umm... I-I'm over here..."

_"Huh?"_

I directed my attention to the direction of the timid voice, and saw the very tall Princess Rosalina from the Super Mario Galaxy.

**Wario: **"BWAH? WHEN DA HELL DID YOU SHOW UP?"

**Rosalina: **"I-I've been here the whole time, actually..."

**ROSALINA -Ultimate Shyness; Mario Franchise-**

**Snake: **"Fuck, you're sneakier than I am..."

**Rosalina: **"I-I'm sorry... P-People tend not to notice me very much... Since I'm so quiet..."

**Captain Falcon: **"OI, SPEAK UP, SON! TALK LIKE A MAN, NOT A MOUSE!"

**Samus: **"She's a woman you asshole."

**SAMUS ARAN -Ultimate Bounty Hunter; Metroid Franchise-**

_"Whoa, that's Samus Aran! I remember how surprised I was when I found out she was a woman after beating the original Metroid."_

_"Looks like she doesn't have her power suit, though."_

**Toadbert: **"A-hyuk, according to my calculations -there's fifteen of us present here."

**Little Mac: **"What calculations? You obviously just counted heads you idiot!"

**Peach: **"Now that I think about it, you haven't given us an introduction."

_"Oh?"_

I turned and saw the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom looking into my eyes, her hands held neatly together. She almost looked like a doll in real life. She was stunning.

**Mario: **"Hey. How about a name?"

"Eh? O-Oh, y-yes of course..."

**Anna: **"My name is Anna Asahina."

**ANNA ASAHINA -Ultimate ?-**

**Peach: **"Anna Asahina, you say? Hmm... Can't say that rings any bells."

**Mario: **"What game are you from?"

Luigi looked at me with widened eyes, his hands on his head in terror.

**Luigi: **"PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT A HORROR GAME!"

**Captain Falcon: **"HEY! DON'T BE A LITTLE BITCH!"

**Little Mac: **"Why do you always have to yell? Seriously, blows to the head don't give me headaches this fuckin' bad."

**Zelda: **"Both of you, be quiet. Let's listen to Miss Anna."

_"What video game am I from? It dawned on me again that I was surrounded by video game characters. Peach, Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Solid Snake, Zelda, Link, Little Mac, Wario, Wii Fit Trainer, Ganondorf, Toadbert, Rosalina, and Samus Aran... These were all people I've seen on a screen. But here I was, face to face with them..."_

_"Just what the fuck is going on?"_

**Link: **"Come on, don't be shy now. Let's hear what game you're from."

Toadbert looked at me while adjusting his glasses.

**Toadbert: **"Anna Asahina... I don't recognize you at all! Are you from a really obscure anime or something?"

**Anna: **"N-No, I-I..."

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to tell them what game I was from. What was that even supposed to mean? I'm not from a game! And I'm the only one here who's not from a game!

**Zelda: **"Miss Asahina?"

I gulped as Zelda fished out the answer from me. Naturally someone of my nature would be nervous in this situation.

**Anna: **"I-I'm..."

**Little Mac: **"SPILL THE BEANS ALREADY!"

**Rosalina: **"Eek! P-please, let's not fight!"

This was getting ridiculous. I closed my eyes and cried out the truth.

**Anna: **"I'm not from a game!"

Barks of shock emit from everyone. Except Ganondorf of course, who remained silent as he stood there with his arms folded, facing away from us.

**Mario: **"What did you say? You're NOT from a game?"

**Toadbert: **"I-Impossible! How does that even make sense?"

**Wario: **"Then where the hell are you from? Averageland?"

**Anna: **"N-No, it's..."

_"How the hell was I suppose to explain the "real world" to these people? Should I even bother? There's bigger questions to be had right now..."_

**Anna: **"Let's not worry about this right now. We should try to figure out where we all are."

**Zelda: **"She's right. All of us are in this strange gymnasium and we don't know why."

**?: **"Upupupu... Guess that's my cue!"

**Anna: **"G-Gah?"

The other characters gave various barks of surprise as well, all feeling immense discomfort from the creepy laugh that came from the stage.

**Luigi: **"Wa-wa-wa-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Everyone faced the stage nervously, some more nervous than others. I myself was practically shitting bricks. This whole situation was starting to wear on me. And that's when it happened. A half white half black teddy bear with a strange red eye jumped up from behind the podium.

**Monokuma: **"It is I, Monokuma!"

**Luigi: **"Wa-wa-wa-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

**Monokuma: **"Huh? I just told you, I'm Monokuma."

**Samus: **"T-The fuck..."

**Wario: **"Delicious! I haven't had bear meat in ages! WAH HAH HAH!"

**Monokuma: **"W-Wait, you want to eat me? That's not very nice, you know!"

**Monokuma: **"Bears eat people, but you don't see me making jokes!"

**Wario: **"Who said I was kiddin'?"

**Little Mac: **"Everyone, shut up! You, tell me what the hell is going on before I beat the shit out of you."

**Monokuma: **"Ooh, scary! Okay, I'll tell you bastards what's going on!"

**Rosalina: **"B-Bastards?"

**Monokuma: **"Yep! You bastards have been sucked out of your respective video games and have been gathered here at Kibougamine Academy, where you will play MY game!"

**Peach: **"Y-You're game, you say? A-And what is that, exactly?"

**Monokuma: **"Why, it's the highly anticipated game of mutual killing, of course!"

_"Game of mutual killing? What the hell is that?"_

_"I don't like the sound of this..."_

**Mario: **"What is the game of mutual killing?"

**Monokuma: **"It's a game where you bastards try to earn the rights to go back to your respective video games!"

**Captain Falcon: **"QUIT CALLIN' US BASTARDS!"

**Little Mac: **"Taking us away from our game so we can play yours... You're an asshole!"

**Monokuma: **"Ahahaha! That may be so, but... You still have to play!"

**Peach: **"A-And how do we play?"

**Monokuma: **"Oh, it's quite simple my dear. You see, you just have to earn your freedom by killing each other."

**Link: **"K-Killing each other?"

**Luigi: **"W...WHAAAAAAAAT?"

_"K-Kill each other? What the hell is he talking about? H-He can't be serious..."_

**Monokuma: **"You heard me! But there's more to it than that. You need to kill each other, but after a murder will follow a class trial. In the class trial the survivors will try to determine who the culprit is."

**Little Mac: **"T... The fuck is this!"

**Monokuma: **"If you guess the culprit correctly, the culprit will receive a "punishment" where they and they alone will be executed! But if you guess wrong..."

**Monokuma: **"Everyone EXCEPT the culprit will be executed, and the culprit will be able to return to their respective game!"

**Rosalina: **"E-Eek! T-That's so horrible!"

**Luigi: **"EYAAAAAAH! THIS CAN'T BE REAL!"

**Monokuma: **"Oh it's real, kiddo. Now, each of you will need one of these bad boys!"

I looked down into my hands, and saw that I received some sort of electronic tablet. It booted up, revealing my name, Anna Asahina, as well as the Kibougamine academy logo as a watermark in the background.

**Snake: **"What's this trinket?"

**Monokuma: **"That's your Electro I.D. In it is some very particular rules that you will be sure to follow. It's also very handy for storing all sorts of information that will be incredibly useful during something like a... oh I don't know... class trial?"

**Little Mac: **"You piece of shit! We're not gonna kill each other!"

**Monokuma: **"AHAHAHA!"

**Monokuma: **"We'll see about that. Anyway, I recommend you guys explore a little bit. You know, get used to the place where you'll be spending the rest of your lives."

**Luigi: **"T-THE REST OF OUR LIVES?"

**Mario: **"Relax bro, he's full of shit!"

**Monokuma: **"Hrm? Oh, I'm quite serious, mister. Now, let the mutual killing commence! And remember, don't get caught~!"

With that, Monokuma vanished. We all stood there within the gymnasium of Kibougamine academy, looking at each other without a word. What the hell just happened? We're really expected to kill each other if we ever wanted to leave this place? So many thoughts were racing through my head right now, and I imagine every other person in this room was experiencing the same thing. What were we going to do? Then, I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was something tell me something. And that something tells me that this is the beginning of our end...

**Super Danganronpa****: Nintendo Edition**

**MarioFan3000**

**Chapter 1 -END-**


End file.
